I didn't want to hurt you
by babykakashi
Summary: .:oneshot:. Itachi decides to have a little fun with Sakura, and Sasuke finds out. Rated for language and suggestion of sex. Ending's slightly perverted...kekeke...just tell me what you think of it


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Geez…how many times do you have to make me say it?!**

Hey everyone, this idea just popped into my head one day…I've been working on this for a LOONG time now..at least 3 months…and I finally got the motivation to finish it! WOOT…its not that great, cuz I did it in so many different sections…was so chopped up…just tell me what u thought of it…

**I didn't want to hurt you**

The wind howled with great force in the dead of the night.

"What are you planning to do that will make him suffer?" a shadowed man asked.

The second man's face twisted into a strangely familiar smirk, and answered, "You'll see…Little brother, you WILL suffer…" With that, he gave a loud, deafening cackle.

**LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL**

The girl tossed in her sleep for a few minutes in the moonlight shining through her window. She lay silent after a while…

An unexpected thunder crashed, and another, two seconds after. A man with two red menacing eyes suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Silently, the man neared the girl almost ghost-like.

He crept along her bed and lifted the blanket covering her small delicate body slowly, careful not to wake her.

"Well well well…my…precious…" he snickered, "My little brother has excellent taste…"

A few minutes later, a scream was heard, and the man was gone…

**LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL**

It was a bright, sunny morning as two teenage students waited for their forever late sensei. Oddly enough, their usual female companion wasn't there.

"Sasuke-bastard…do you know where Sakura-chan is?" a 17-year old blonde asked.

"No" the raven haired man answered.

A worried look appeared on Naruto's face as he looked around, hoping Sakura was just arriving. A few hours later, he started to pace. Suddenly,

POOF

"Yo!" their silver-haired sensei greeted.

"Kaka-sensei…do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

"Uhnmm…no?" he answered with a confused face.

"Well…she hasn't showed up yet…which is really not like her…"

"Today's mission…will be to find out where Sakura is…since we have nothing to do…plus…it IS your break from your past intense missions…"

"I'm going to go train" Sasuke said blandly, turning around to walk in the direction of the forest.

"Sasuke-bastard! You stay right here! You will go with us to find Sakura-chan…She has done so much for you…She cares so much for you, when she could be married to someone wonderful. Won't you return a small favour for all those years?!" Naruto exploded.

"…If it'll stop your spit from showering my face", he answered, trying to hide his worried-ness. (?!?)

"Very funny, you BASTARD"

"Naruto, check Ino, Hinata, and TenTen's houses…Sasuke, you check her house and her usual training spots…I'll check everywhere else that she would go to…"

With that, our beloved jounin disappeared. Naruto ran off right after, as Sasuke ran to Sakura's house, his mind clouded.

_Nothing happened to her, right? I mean…she IS a jounin…It's not like she can't defend herself…Huh, what am I thinking?! She's weak…_ Over the years, he didn't admit it, or show it, but he had begun to develop feelings for her. Her never-dieing devotion to him really got to him, making him feel that she will ALWAYS be there for him. He felt as if there really was a reason for enjoying life. But he chose to not respond to her love, wanting to kill his brother first.

He ran up to her front door, and rang the doorbell impatiently twice. No answer. Again, he pressed the button, this time harder. Nothing… Sasuke jumped up onto the balcony that overlooked the Konoha street, and slowly opened the sliding door.

In front of him, lay a motionless Sakura under her thick blanket, her eyes still as she stared at the ceiling. Her face was pale, lips chapped, eyes puffy red as if she was crying.

Sasuke immediately rushed over, and shook her gently, "Sakura…what happened?! Tell me…Tell me what happened to you!"

She continued staring at the ceiling, completely still.

"Sakura!" He shook her harder.

A few tears came rolling down her cheek painfully.

"Sakura, what happened?!" Sasuke's eyes began to dart up and down the bed. His hands shook as he reached for the top of the blanket, and slowly pulled it down, revealing a bare Sakura. His eyes widened.

"Sakura! Who did it?! Tell me who did it. I'll kill him!!" His voice was angry, and hurt. A flash of red was seen in his onyx eyes. He quickly wrapped the blanket around her frail body, and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura…please…tell me who…" he pleaded, not caring to put up his usual coldness. He never realized until now, all he wanted was for Sakura to be happy.

"S-Sasuke?", she asked, unsure, her voice quivering.

"Sakura…just tell me who it was…" his voice gentle and protective.

"It…it was…you?" Sakura couldn't think; her thoughts clouded. All she could remember were the red sharingan eyes staring into hers, and long dark hair fell from the figure's head.

Sasuke pulled away from the embrace and looked at Sakura, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? I wasn't here last night….why would I…do something like that to you?" Sasuke didn't understand her at all, what did she mean 'you'?

"No….it…was you…" Sakura's eyes darted to his, looking at him square in the face.

"Sakura…were you drunk last night? How could it have been me? I was at home last night…traini-" Sasuke's eyes widened.

At this point, Sakura snapped, "I wasn't drunk!" Sakura screamed, finally awake, "You always think I don't know anything, that I'm not WORTHY of anything…You never believed me, did you? But whatever NARUTO or KAKA-SENSEI said, you'd think about it, then AGREE!! Why?! They weren't there for you all the time, yet they get all the recognition…WHY?!" She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura reached for her alarm clock, and smashed it on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke looked down at the bed, and said slowly, "Sakura, I…I'm sorry"

"I HATE the fact that no matter how much I do, it's never enough for you to acknowledge me!"

"That's not true, Sakura…You…you're very special to me…"

"Special my ASS, Sasuke. You come in here, and fucked me while I was asleep, and now, you say that I'm lying…what the fuck is your problem?! And you say that I'm SPECIAL to you…HA"

Sakura raised her hand to smack him, but he caught it with no effort.

"Sakura…it wasn't me…I think it was…Itachi…"

"Oh, so now you drag your BROTHER into this…God Sasuke!" she shook him off, and jumped off the bed and into her bathroom. She slammed the door shut, kept her back to the door, and slowly sank down. She couldn't take it anymore. All these years, trying to gain his attention.

"Sakura! Open up! I'm telling the truth! It wasn't me who…who…Ugh…Sakura!" he tried to open the door, but she was in the way.

"Sasuke…just…just go away…You took my virginity away already…can you at least give me my dignity?"

"Sakura…it was Itachi, damn it!"

"…"

"Sakura…I would never do anything to hurt you…Never…"

"Yet you turn me down every single time…You don't think that THAT hurts me?!"

"That's…that's because I don't want to drag you into anything…I don't want to give you false hope…I don't want anyone to get too close to me…Who knows what this curse seal will do…It might control me, take over my will, and destroy Konoha…I don't want you to get hurt"

"…"

"Just trust me, Sakura…"

Sasuke opened the door a little bit, and slipped in. He crouched down beside Sakura, and put her hand in his.

"Sakura…"

She looked into his mesmerizing onyx eyes through her watery green ones. His worried face slightly blurred because of the tears in her eyes.

He reached for a towel, and quickly wrapped it around her shivering body. Sasuke placed his hands around her shoulders, to keep her warm, and looked her square in the eyes.

"Sakura…are you ok? Do you need anything? Because I can go and buy it for you, or ge-" Sakura answered his question by launching herself at him, and they both fell back, hitting the cabinets.

Instinctively, Sasuke put his arms around her, and patted her pink head softly. He whispered, "I-it's okay, Sakura…I'm here for you…I promise…"

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun…I –_hic- _I'm sorry for blowing up a _–hic-_ at you…I-I was j-just…I d-don't _–hic-_ know…" she stuttered.

And there the two remained for a fair amount of time. About 45 minutes later, Naruto and Kakashi arrived, both sweaty and panting, but felt relieved when they saw Sakura. By that time, she had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms on the bathroom floor, while Sasuke just continued to stroke her hair, his head rested on hers, taking in her scent.

It was a wonderful feeling, Sasuke decided, to be able to hold Sakura like that.

**LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL**

Sakura walked out of the grocery store, a paper bag in her arms, filled to the top with vegetables and fruits. Sasuke followed her, two bags in each hand, filled with jars and meat and quickened his pace a little to walk beside Sakura.

It was the third Saturday of the month, the day where Sakura makes a special dinner for the two of them, sometimes, under candle lights.

"So…crab tonight, huh?" Sasuke asked with his famous smirk.

"Yup!" Sakura was as cheerful as she was, back when they were all still genins.

"Mmm…", Sasuke licked his lips, "I _love_ crab…but…I want something to go with it…"

"Well no _duh_! I'm making this special sauce with cream…it's REALLY good!"

"No…I meant…this…" Sasuke reached behind him, touched her butt, and squeezed.

Sakura's face turned red and froze immediately. "Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked, turning around to look at him.

Sasuke's lips turned upwards to smile, as Sakura's hair twirled around. He sort of, should I say, _snickered_.

"Yeah…that's what I meant…"

Sakura snapped her head right around, and walked away quickly, determined to get home before he did.

Sasuke kept his eyes on her back as she walked towards the setting sun, and smiled. A smile that he hasn't done ever since he was a little kid. A genuine smile.

**LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL**

Well, that was it! This idea popped up in my head before…and…I just started to write…blah blah 't concentrate for a while and stuff…blah blah blah…anywho, a lotta stuff's been happening, a lotta hw…friend leaving for a MONTH to go to HK!! T-T but…yah…I guess life's good, since I just came back from Japanese class (night school) and I got a 94…which boosted my whole average up by .4! WHOOOOO HOOO !! lolz…

Well, now that I'm done this one…I'll be finishing up my Winry x Edo ficcy! The Medicine chapter is still sorta…iffy….i dunt know it I can still continue that story, but I'm trying my hardest..as for secrets revealed, I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen next…I also have another idea for a sasusaku fic or a gaasaku fic…depends…and, that's about it! Till next time…toodles!

-love, babykakashi


End file.
